eglantisfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:General Discussion/@comment-24431601-20150425010044
Why does Jonathan have that name? Well, a couple reasons. First and foremost is that Donteadus decided he needed a common name. Since John is the most common name in Amerika, this was chosen. However, there would be so many people named just John or Jonny or whatever, he needed somethig to make it stick in people's heads, so Jonathan, a slightly more complex name was chosen. It's all in the little things. Also, it hs to do with its Eglantian meaning. Donteadus' first attempt at a son was Nathan, the Random Person. Nathan (Pronounced NAH-THAWN in Eglantian) means "Creation." I doubt I'll be doing an Eglantian book of grammar rules, but it does have a few prefixes. One of which is "Jo" which means good, positive or successful. (Thus the name "Joe"? G.I.JOE!!!) Meaning that Jonathan means "Successful Creation." Unlike Nathan, who clearly is a derp. Finally, of course, the name John is biblical. Jonathan, like Jesus, may be a messiah of some form. "The son of (the metal) God, made of the same substance (metals) as the father came down from heaven (Mexico) to save us from sin. (S.I.N - Security InterNational, one of the worldwide anti "terrorist" militaries.) Why is he a robot? Like, BESIDES the obvious that this gives him such awesome potential when it comes to intelligence, physical ability and the sheer philosophical torment that's part of his character? Well, Perhaps another comparison with Jesus. Mortal flesh is sinful. But Jonathanis not flesh, but metal. Having no soul, he is incapable of sin. He has no "original sin," which is the sin we have basically because we're humans and that's our fault and we'll go to hell just because we were born as a human. But Jonathan is a robot, and whether or not he even has free will is unknown. Therefore, he cannot be guilty of such a thing. (Jesus rages. Lulzio applauses.) He wears a cloak because mtal armor is too heavy, while standard police bulletproof fibres aren't strong enough. He needed this raiment (Which is slightly enchanted) to both be maneuverable and protect against the military's weapons. Symbollically, these cloaks are passed on to all members of the revolution. This helps make sure the military can't define any of them. When they see another one in dange, they think it may be their friend or kin, and help to rescue someone, even if they're just a stanger fighting for the same cause, and doing so as if saving someone most der to them. It's also very encouraging to know that the one beside you might be Jonathan himself, there to back you up in case you yourself are in danger. The hood plays the same role as above. Also, the fact that it leaves open the face maks the opponents imeditely shoot there believing it to be a weakpoint. Instead of trying to think of some way to trap him or something since he has no apparent exploitable weaknesses, the human mind will make one up, deciding that the face must be the weak spot and that therefore the best strategy is to not think of any strategy and just shoot at the face. Of couse, most members of the revolution keep their head down as they fight. Jonathan teaches that sight is one of the least reliable senses, and that this is proven by the opponents' weakness against an army of opponents who all look the same, such as the revolution. They operate in the dark, and must be used to working in plces where sight is not an option. Also, while only Jonathan's hood is enchanted to create a magical shadow, these hoods keep the eyes used to a slightly drker environment, so that when they have to quickly switch to a dark place and start picking off opponents, their sight, when needed, will adapt to the new lightning much more quickly. Finally, in Jonathan's case, it's a safeguard against discrimination. Racists will refuse to listen to someone on the very basis of someone's ethnicity, or whatever their face looks like. The hood makes Jonathan anonymous. There's nothing to discriminate against unless you're a turbo feminist... Well, another reason for the hood is because Jonathan's favorite movie is V for Vendetta, whose protagonist always wears a mask. This gives a similar feeling of anonymity.